Spellbound
by inudemon02
Summary: The gang wonders What Envy's new song is about? well it get espio to date her? Read and Find out! EnvyXEspio! A songfic!


I don't Sonic or friends just MY Ocs

Espio and The gang are wondering why Envy has been humming or singing a song only her band menders know why but they won't tell

Envy was sitting on a blue bench writing something down and humming at the same time when Charmy sneaks up," HEY ENVY!"

Envy jumps then clovers her notebook," ESPIO GET HIM AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

Espio pulls charmy away from Envy," Charmy please don't go near, envy-chan."

Sonic said," What wrong with you today, envy?"

Envy said," I'm writing a new song and NO ONE can't see it in tell I'm done."

Lily said," What about me, Chaos, Crash and Lust?"

Envy said," Of course my band mates can see it!"

Amy said," What about the rest of us?"

Envy said," Sorry Not in, tell it's finish and record by Hanyou."

Espio looks at envy," Well What is it about?"

Envy blush," it's about Love."

Crash said," About a certain boy!"

Lily smacks Crash's head," Shut up, Crash-chan!"

Crash rubs her head," Ouchie!"

Knuckles said," that what you get, Sis."

Rouge said," Stop being mean to your sister."

Shadow holds chaos's hand," yeah, knuckles."

Tails Holds Lily's hand as he looks around," So Envy, How is the song going anyway?"

Envy looks up," I'm all done, So Ninja Sisters me meet at Hanyou's place after school."

They nod as the bell rings and they went to they're sixth period class

After school at Hanyou's melody house

When the gang got their Hanyou greet them with open arms," Hey guys, you ready?"

Envy nods," yeah brother, we are and we brought some friends is that cool?"

Hanyou shows them the recording place," Ok Ninja sisters in the recording part and everyone else sitting behind me!"

They nod as The Ninja Sisters went in the Envy said," Hey Lily go soft beat then a bit crazy, will you?"

Lily nods as she gets on her drums," Sure, Envy."

Envy said," Ok when I say' you spellbound me to you.' Sing with me in tell I get to when you smile make me feel happy.' "

They nod," got it!"

Lily starts playing a soft beat then goes a bit crazy then Envy sings

You make my heart pound hundred beets per second of the day. I don't know even you know just your named. You make me feel like I'm under a spell! 

What did you do to me? You make me think about you when we're not together. 

(Course) 

You spellbound me to you. Please tell me what you did to me. I want to runaway but(but) I can't( even If I want to) even if my daddy says' no he not good not enough for you.' I'll follow you forever. 

**Please Tell me that you love me. Please hold me (me) tight in your arms. Please don't let go of me. **

**I don't what to do about this feeling in my heart! **

**(End of course) **

**When you smile; you make me feel happy. When you frown you make feel worry about you. **

**(Course) **

**You make me laugh and feel hopeful inside that you will you be mine someday. **

**One day while hanging with our friends. You pull me side. You told me,' I want to ask you something but I don't know how to say it.' **

**(Course) **

**I said,' Go with your gut. ' he ask me' You're sure?' I nod at you. Then you became quiet and I wait for a few seconds (Wondering what going on in your pretty little head.) **

I was about to turn around when you grad my arm and look at me in the eyes,' Would you go out with me?' You ask. 

(Course) 

I stare at your pretty eyes and blink at you for few seconds then I took a deep breath,' yes.' I said to you. 

We hug and hold each other in our arms. Our friends watch form far cheering and making jokes about it (Yeah, yeah) 

(Course) 

Never let go of me.

When Envy stops singing. Everyone claps.

Envy smiles," See you could wait and Listen."

_The next day _

Envy was talking to Amy about How Sonic treats her bad and junk when Espio ask Amy," hey Amy can I borrow Envy for a little?"

Amy nods," Sure, Espio." Then She gives Envy a Wink

Envy got up and walks with Espio far away from the others," So what up

Espio-kun?"

Espio took a breath," envy, I want to ask you something but I don't

Know how to say it."

Envy looks at him," Go with your gut, Espio."

Espio ask her," Are you sure, Envy-chan?"

She nods," yeah, Why?"

Then Espio becomes quiet and thinks what it looks like.

Envy was about to head back to Amy when Espio grads her arm," Wait, envy."

Envy said," What is it, Espio?"

Espio said," Envy, Would you like to go out with me?"

Envy looks at him and Took a deep breath," Yes, Espio I would."

They hug and walk over to the others holding hands.

Lust said," FINALLY! You guys are a couple."

Envy said," yeah, yeah bring on the jokes!"

Everyone laughs as Espio holds Envy in his arms and whisper in her ear," I will

Never let go of you, Envy-chan."

Envy smiles.

OK! That is it. I really hope you guys like it. I wrote this song and I call it spellbound! R&R!!!


End file.
